


Artwork for 'The Secrets of a Garden'

by Aceriee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, DestielReverseBang_2016, Illustrations, M/M, Prompt Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceriee/pseuds/Aceriee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original prompt and additional artwork for Destiel Reversebang 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for 'The Secrets of a Garden'

This is one of two prompt I turned in this year. 

 

"Kings of Heart" (original)

Graphite, color pencil, watercolor on paper

 

I had the pleasure of having my artwork chosen by casual_distance for the first, and hopefully annual, Destiel Reversebang.

You can read the story [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6284131/chapters/14399713).

 

I decided to add some additional color in Procreate, an iPad app.

 

Dean's side

 

Cas' side

 

The flower with Dean is red chrysanthemum, which mean 'I love' in the flower language. Cas' flower is almond blossom that mean 'Hope'. 

 

Casual_distance used the flower language in the story inspired by this and I decided to make portraits of the characters and their accompanying flowers. 

All the portraits are done in Procreate.

 

"I Love"

 

"Hope"

 

"Loyalty"

 

"Sorrow"

 

"Joy"

 

"Strength"

 

Header for the story, also done in Procreate.

 

Hope you like it and be sure to read the story by casual_distance.

You can see the artwork on [Tumblr](http://missaceriee.tumblr.com/tagged/tsoagart) or [LJ](http://aceriee.livejournal.com/) too.

 

-Aceriee


End file.
